bestfriendsbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Kid Self
Goodbye Kid Self is the 18th episode of Season 7 and the 76th over all. Plot Kayla graduates Middle School Songs Featured Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice Main Cast Kelli Berglund as Ally Lynch Isabela Moner as Kayla Santiago-Lynch Luke Benward as Logan Benward Ross Lynch as Ross Lynch Recurring Cast Ana Golja as Maiah Lawrence Zoey Deutch as Cathy Lyle Matthews Pearce Joza as Cody Manning Spencer MacPherson as Tristan Hawke Minor Cast Sandra Bullock as Mrs. Jenkins Melissa Peterman as Claire Manning George Clooney as Robert Hawke Angelina Jolie as Charlotte Hawke Translation For The German Parts Background Information *It's revealed that Cathy and Logan are dating since before this episode, although he wasn't sure of it *This marks the beginning of Cody and Kayla's second relationship Trivia *Kayla is freaking out because she is graduating Middle School *Ally drives Kayla to see Maiah, because she wants to visit Hayley *Maiah reveals that she will be out soon *Maiah didn't know that Kayla and Cody were together *Maiah reveals that Cody never hit anyone in his life *Maiah reveals she had this problems for years *Maiah is on medication *Cathy hopes she is Logan's girlfriend *Logan asks Cathy to go to Kayla's graduation with him **She says yes *Cathy says that Logan is an only child *Kayla doesn't want Middle School to end and neither does Maiah *Maiah can't be at graduation *Maiah tells her to do a pro/con list *Kayla cares about what her family thinks *Kayla realizes that she wants Cody *Cody plays soccer *Kayla kisses Cody and he kisses her surprised back *Kayla tells Cody that she loves him and vise versa *Cody tells her that this is Kayla's last chance *Kayla made it possible for Maiah to be at graduation *Maiah says that Kayla is her lifeboat *Kayla says that she will always be there for Maiah *Cody is happy that Maiah is better and she is thankful that he doesn't hate her *Cody says that Maiah is still his best friend, even when her's is Kayla *Claire says that Ally and Ross have a great daughter and that she can see why Cody likes her *Ally is glad Kayla chose Cody *Ross thinks Cody is the best guy for Kayla *Tristan tells his parents that he isn't perfect and he doesn't want to be *Mr. Hawke wants Tristan to be valedictorian in High School *Charlotte says that this is, who Tristan will be *Kayla suggests that Tristan can join their group and they do *Kayla doesn't judge people by their parents or their mistakes. She judges how to handle them *She wants to be friends with Tristan *Tristan thought that Kayla hates him because he ruined her relationship **Kayla says that he made it better *Kayla says that she is a package deal with Maiah and Cody *Kayla introduces Maiah and Tristan to each other Category:Episode Category:Episode 18 Category:Season 7 Category:Season Finale Category:Ally Lynch Category:Kayla Santiago-Lynch Category:Maiah Lawrence Category:Logan Benward Category:Cathy Lyle Matthews Category:Cody Manning Category:Mrs. Jenkins Category:Tristan Hawke Category:Claire Manning Category:Ross Lynch Category:Robert Hawke Category:Charlotte Hawke